This invention relates to an electronic timepiece using a quartz-crystal oscillator whose frequency can be adjusted electronically and more particularly, to an electronic timepiece wherein the capacitance value of said oscillator is attained by selecting one or some of a plurality of capacitors.
Conventionally, the frequency of the output signal of a quartz-crystal oscillator for use as a time standard signal for a timepiece is varied by changing the capacitance of a trimmer capacitor.
However, in this case, it is drawback for this adjustment since a screw driver is needed for adjusting the trimmer capacitor.